


Jonnor drabbles

by JonnorCrazy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drabble, Jonnor - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, gettung caught, mature - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnorCrazy/pseuds/JonnorCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Jonnor one shots :) I'm new so just tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonnor drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new and my writing is bad. At least that's what I think :) plz read though and tell me your opinion! 
> 
> Baiz:-D

Jude's POV  
He pushed me against the door as soon as it slammed shut and started staring at me with lust filled eyes, our faces inches apart. His breath fans my face as it becomes just little sharp pants of air coming out. He puts his leg in between my two legs and when he rubs his lower thigh against my crotch a take in a breath of air he smirks pulling his face close to mine and kissing the side of my mouth. His hands which were on both sides of my head slid down to my waist and land just above my ass. I put my hands on the sides of his neck and and we lean in. He brushes his lips against mine and then pulls away slightly. He looks into my eyes with lust and desire. "No one seems to be home, what should we do with this big house to ourselves connor?" I say smirking. He doesn't say anything just smashes lips against mine and I smile into the kiss putting more force. My legs felt like jelly as we slid our tongues together and he continued to rub my... Yeah you know... with his thigh. He walked backwards never pulling back from the kiss and we land on the bed, tongues still battling. I pull away and smile at my boyfriend of 2 years. Our anniversary was tomorrow and this was my surprise but he said he couldn't wait so Connor, being his needy self had to tease me all through school. He chuckled closing the gap between us once more before pushing me off and crawling more on the bed. Getting comfortable he smiled at me with swollen lips and I straddled him making sure to rub my front against his and i watched his face grow red as he let out a small moan. I laughed as he frowned and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed him back being nice and gentle. Then it got more heated as I started to grind on him and he had to pull away so we could both let soft moans escape our mouths. I continued to rub our fronts together, It got really heated as Connor started moving his hips upward sucking my neck putting his hands up the back of my shirt. I grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head and started nibbling on his soft spot. Hearing him moan was driving me insane. I pulled away and looked into Connors dark lusty eyes. "Off" I demanded. No way in hell Was I going to let him take over tonight. It was my turn to be the dominant one. I sat up as he pulled his shirt off before laying back down on the bed. I start kissing his neck and sucking leaving a nice purple hickey. I leaned down and licked his lips and he tried to catch my tongue with his mouth and sadly he caught it between his teeth and started sucking on it. I moved forward giving him a big kiss and we pulled apart looking in each other's eyes as our tongues still flicked each other outside of our mouths. We were so lost in pleasure we didn't even notice my mom, Lena, opening the door. She stood there in shock not saying anything and just watching us. As I started to grind on Connor she realized what was happening and said very loudly. "Jude- Connor. Pleasure seeing you two here. When you are ready come and help me with the groceries and sit on the couch for a nice long thing I like to call the sex talk." She smiled, shock and surprise still clear in her eyes as me and Connor stood there. When she let out my name he jumped off and I stood up so... Yeah. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Connor said grabbing his shirt off the floor and wiping his lips. "Well this isn't the first time this has happened so it's not that big of a deal" I say sitting beside him shrugging. "Sex talk." His face showed he was already disturbed. I sighed, why now? She already gave us this talk before but it was short and was about making out. "Perfect."

 

We walked downstairs and saw my moms stef and Lena sitting on the couch. "Hello boys" stef said smiling creepily. I groaned. I'm probably not going to like this. We both blushed and sat down.  
"So when two people love each other....

Me and Connor watched them walk away holding hands. We sat there and when I looked at Connor his face screamed disturbed. Jesus walked through the door, big duffle bag in his hand. He stopped when he saw our faces and I guess he went through the Same thing too. "They gave you the talk didn't they." He said smirking Connor let out a quite yes and closed his eyes. "Ha! Good luck sleeping tonight" he said waking up stairs.


End file.
